Since liquid crystals are not self-luminous, a backlight module is adopted to provide uniform and bright light for a liquid crystal panel in a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus.
A backlight module typically includes a light source, an optical film, a light guide plate, a backplate, etc. The light source is generally a point light source or a line light source. The light guide plate is configured to convert the point light source and/or the line light source into a surface light source, thereby providing light output with uniform brightness. The optical film is provided on a light-exiting surface of the light guide plate to further process light outputted from the light guide plate so that the light is uniformly emitted out in a direction perpendicular to the light-exiting surface of the light guide plate. The backplate is configured to support and fix components such as the light source, the light guide plate, the optical film, and the like.